Daily Life at Smash Mansion
by serenitycoconut
Summary: Stories from Chronicles of Smash Mansion without the stress of the tournament and the cyber clones. Less plot based and more one shot based, though still following the CoSM personalities. Chapters will be uploaded as we feel like it, so keep an eye out!
1. 1: A Very Mudkip Christmas

**Hello and welcome to Daily Life at Smash Mansion. This is set in the same mansion with the same characters as Chronicles (also known as COSM) but is less plot based and more one-shot based. Also this is not going to alternate chapters by author, just we update when we feel like it. Hopefully you enjoy.**

**A Very Mudkip Christmas**

Marth excitedly unwrapped his present from Sapphire. It turned out to be a scoreboard with his and Sapphire's names on it with Sapphire having 99 on her side and 1 on Marth's side: a record of their battles. Marth gave a weak smile; it wasn't a good score on his behalf.

"Gee thanks Saph, just what I needed a constant reminder of how many times you have beaten me." Marth's sarcastic comment was countered by the Pokémon trainer's bubbly reply

"Of course you needed it silly, you never seem happy to tell people just how many time you've lost to me. You're not embarrassed are you?"

"Not at all Saph." Marth then moved on to the next present in his pile. Opening this one revealed a plush Mudkip doll. "Saph there was no need to get me two presents, and a Mudkip doll no less."

Saph looked up from opening her present from Bowser: a pair of blue shell slippers to answer "But I only gave you the scoreboard, I know that Mudkip annoys you terribly so I didn't give you that." Marth was confused he put the Mudkip aside to finish opening his presents.

…

Marth had placed all his presents in his room, with the Mudkip doll on his table and was walking to the cafeteria for some breakfast. He sat down in his usual seat only to find his new Mudkip doll sitting in front of him. Marth jumped backwards onto the floor as Fox and Captain Falcon roared with laughter. Looking up the Mudkip doll was gone; shaking his head Marth got back up to the table and was ready to eat when he saw the Mudkip doll on his plate. He fell to the floor again. Ike grabbed the doll and put on a squeaky voice waving it in Marth's very red face.

"Oh look at the brave Prince Marth, scared of an itty bitty Mudkip." Having had his fun Ike held out his hand to help his friend up, chuckling all the while. "Why did you jump ten feet in the air when you saw this little guy Marth?" Marth cast a glance around before leaning in to Ike. "I think Saph is tormenting me with that doll, having a whole heap of fun doing so, she knows that Mudkip of hers bothers me. Besides, who else would sneak into my room to put this on my plate?" Ike began thinking about it but before he could respond Marth was already off, going to go train some more or maybe watch his favourite, totally Mudkip free show: Point of a Sword.

…

Sitting back on the lounge, totally immersed in his show Marth didn't notice two figures slip quietly in the door to the living room, then activating a stolen cloaking device, one of them snuck up beside Marth with the Mudkip doll, edging it along the back of the couch. Marth readjusted himself to a more comfortable position and caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. Marth leapt off the couch with a very unmanly scream and once again the Mudkip doll was gone.

Sapphire came in and upon seeing who had screamed burst out laughing. "Oh Marth, who knew that you screamed like a girl?" Marth went red at being caught by his friend and rival. "So what terrified the great girly Marth?" Marth fumed to himself, it was just one of those days where everyone seemed to be able to find a way to have a go at him, the swordsman refused to let Sapphire know just what had made him scream.

"Oh just some scary bit in the show." He lied quickly.

"You mean the show that is playing right now?" During their conversation Point of a Sword had ended and was followed by Happy Ducklings: an incredibly cutesy show about a family of four different coloured ducks. Marth shook his head and left before he could dig himself a deeper hole of embarrassment.

…

Marth whiled away the rest of the day, training and having a few practice matches. He then ate dinner and the Mudkip doll had not been seen again. Marth was practicing his swordsmanship in front of R.O.B, looking for potential ways to improve, not just to beat Sapphire, but to be a better fighter all around. Finishing his latest Dancing Blade Combo he looked over at the robot to see his comments. Right there upon his head Marth saw the Mudkip doll. Falchion clattered to the ground as Marth let go in pure shock, having had enough of the stalker toy he grabbed his sword and went to bed, leaving R.O.B with no one to talk to.

…

Marth was having an incredibly strange dream. There was a cliff behind him and a grassy meadow in front, he started walking away from the cliff and ran into a Mudkip. The mud fish Pokémon sat there staring and then suddenly there were two then four then eight then sixteen and they were still multiplying. They all glared up at him evilly. Marth reach for his sword, but it wasn't at his hip, and then the Mudkip army attacked.

Marth dodged and ducked and fought back but the Mudkip just kept coming. He was forced further and further backwards, towards the cliff he had noticed earlier. Reaching the edge he looked down and saw a giant Mudkip staring up at him. While he was looking down a Mudkip hit him with tackle, knocking him off the edge. The giant Mudkip leapt up and opened his mouth wide to eat him, Marth thrashed wildly and fell, out of bed waking up when he hit the floor.

Opening his eyes Marth once more saw the Mudkip that had been stalking him one day and screamed, waking his roommate Ike.

"Huh, wazzat? Marth you bein' attacked?" Ike asked, awake but only just.

"No it's that stupid Mudkip doll. The one that's been stalking me. See look its right there" Marth yelled pointing at the for once stationary doll. Marth was so surprised at the fact that it was still there that he momentarily forgot his anger at Sapphire, she was the one after all who had a Mudkip and who was tormenting him with it. Marth didn't waste any time, he got up and marched off to Sapphire's room, he had finally had enough of the bloody doll.

…

Marth's fist pounded on the door to the room Sapphire and Pearl shared. It may have been the middle of the night but Marth didn't care. After a minute of solid pounding the door opened to reveal Sapphire standing there barefoot in her blue and silver nightgown.

"Marth? Isn't it a bit late for a rematch?"Sapphire yawned as Pearl debated getting up and obviously deciding against it. Marth gasped in amazement.

"You think this is about a rematch? Saph, all day I've been stalked by a Mudkip doll. In the Cafeteria, while I was watching TV and now when I woke up from a nightmare. This bloody doll has been there." Marth angrily shook the doll in her face.

"That's not my doll; it appeared in the Cafeteria this morning right? I think I know who is behind this prank. Just go back to bed and I'll sort this one out. Marth sighed in relief, with Sapphire on the case whoever was making the Mudkip stalk him would be in big trouble. Marth crawled back into bed and slept the rest of the night away peacefully.

…

The next morning Sapphire tracked down Captain Falcon and Fox, to make them bay for such a cruel trick on Marth. The two pranksters saw her coming and started to run for it but Mudkip used Ice Beam to freeze them to the floor, preventing their escape.

"That was a cruel trick to play. You do not need to make fun of someone and make them think it was someone else; don't try to ruin people's friendships. Sceptile, Combusken, I choose you." As Sapphire released her two stronger Pokémon. Fox and Captain Falcon had the same thought at the same time: _Oh crap._

…

Marth had not seen the doll since he had woken up last night so his stress levels were down a bit when he saw Sapphire skipping into his bedroom.

"Morning Marth, Fox and Captain Falcon were the ones who were messing with you. They had managed to get an old cloaking device and used that to move the doll around without being seen. Very tricky but I put them in their place. Nobody messes with Marth, that pleasure is all mine." She finished with an evil grin and left.

Later that day Marth went past the medical wing and saw Captain Falcon and Fox sitting in the beds, getting taken care of by Dr. Mario, Sapphire had really messed them up. Marth laughed at just how scary she could be.

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter of Daily Life. Hopefully you all enjoyed my Christmas present to you guys. Enjoy your Christmas or whatever holiday it is you celebrate at this time of year.**

**Serenity Searcher**


	2. 2: An Excess of Egg Jokes

**Hello and welcome back to Daily Life, full of randomness and laughter. This is Aerococonut, giving you your next chapter of Daily Life. Chronicles of Smash Mansion is still going, I promise, it just might be a while until it's updated. Until then, enjoy this day in the Smash Mansion!**

**Daily Life at Smash Mansion**

**...**

**An Egg-cess of Egg Jokes**

_Excess: an extreme or unrestrained quantity, degree, extent, etc. See __**Yoshi Egg Jokes**_

Yoshi woke up and immediately bounced out of bed. First, he ran straight to the cafeteria, where he loaded up his plate full of fruit, toast and eggs, before plonking himself down at the table next to Pikachu. The lightning mouse was nibbling on some toast, and jumped when Yoshi suddenly sat down next to him.

"_Morning Yoshi," _Pikachu said, although to outsiders it sounded like "Pika-pi-pipika". He nodded at the green dinosaur.

"_Hi Pikachu! What do you have planned for today?"_ Yoshi beamed, swallowing an entire piece of toast, before flicking his long tongue out to grab an apple from his plate. Pikachu shrugged.

"_Nothing, really. There's no tournament matches on today, and I don't have anything planned, really. Maybe we could hang out?"_ Yoshi finished off his plate, before grinning at his friend.

"_Sure, hanging out sounds fun! We could go play egg-splat!" _Egg-splat was their favourite game. It was basically basketball...but with Yoshi's eggs. Very messy fun.

"_Great! Lemme just finish this toast..." _Pikachu watched in amazement as Yoshi inhaled everything left on his plate. _"Okay, let's go!" _The two leapt up and ran to outside court, which was (luckily for them) empty. _"I'll go first!" _Yoshi said exuberantly as he made an egg and flung it at the hoop.

"_Not so fast!" _Pikachu jumped high, managing to catch the egg before it went 'splat!' (hence the name of the game). _"Nice try!"_ he taunted, before zipping to Yoshi's left and aiming for the other goal. He took careful aim, and launched the egg at the goal, which went in perfectly, before landing on the floor.

"_Splat!" _Pikachu spun around to face his friend.

"_Excellent shot, Pikachu!"_ Yoshi grinned. Pikachu laughed.

"_Don't you mean 'egg-cellent' shot?" _he said, causing Yoshi to giggle.

"_You're egg-actly right! How could I forget?"_ The two snickered. Pikachu stopped, and stepped closer.

"_Wow Yoshi, what egg-ceptional language you're using today!" _They burst out laughing, their game momentarily forgotten. Yoshi threw his long tongue out.

"_Don't forget, I am egg-tremely good with language!"_ This statement caused Pikachu to collapse on the ground, trying to stop laughing.

"_Stop, stop! You're only...egg-acerbating the situation!"_ Yoshi howled with laughter and sat down next to his friend.

Samus and Lucario chose that moment to walk into the training court.

"What the hell?" Samus demanded, watching the two animal-type beings apparently suffocating. Lucario scanned their thoughts, and then rolled his eyes.

"_They appear to be making a long list of jokes," _Lucario said out loud, before perching on the fence. Samus groaned, and went to lean on the fence next to him.

"How long do you think they're going to be?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"_I do not think they will be here long. We should just wait until the court is free,"_ Samus nodded, although she was still annoyed. Her day was already starting off bad.

"Hey...what do they joke about?" she was curious, since she couldn't understand their speech.

"_Hmm..."_ Lucario tuned into their thoughts again. _"The subject appears to be...eggs,"_ Samus' jaw dropped. Eggs? Seriously? She was suddenly glad she couldn't understand them...

The two creatures managed to notice their audience around their laughter.

"_Hey look, it's Samus and Lucario!" _Pikachu waved at them, receiving no response. _"Meanies,"_ he poked his tiny tongue out at them.

"_Pah, ignore them! They're too...egg-clusive for us!" _This set off another round of laughter, causing the bounty hunter to sigh loudly.

"I wish they'd hurry up and die somewhere else!" Lucario's mouth quirked. "They're so exasperating!"

This caused Pikachu to look at her. _"Did she just say...egg-asperating?"_ Pikachu turned to look at Yoshi, and they both started giggling.

"_Wow, I didn't know Samus wanted to play too! Look at her, she's looking at us...egg-spectantly!" _Yoshi grinned widely, causing Samus to glare at him, even though she didn't know what he was doing. Pikachu saw the glare and laughed.

"_Look, she doesn't seem very impressed with our wit!" _Yoshi blew a raspberry at her, causing her to blink.

"_Well egg-cuse us for having fun!" _Pikachu rolled onto his back, trembling he was laughing so hard. Yoshi leaned back, as Samus turned to Lucario.

"What are they doing now?" she asked the psychic Pokemon.

"_It would appear they are still continuing the egg jokes. They also believe you are playing, after your use of the word 'exasperating'"_ Samus raised an eyebrow, and then understood.

"Oh hell. Get this? I'm not playing your stupid game!" she yelled at the two beings before her. Pikachu wiggled his ears, while Yoshi made growling noises. "My God! I'm going to egg-ecute you in a minute!" she stormed off, deciding that it wasn't worth putting up with weird Pokemon and dinosaurs this early in the morning. Lucario turned to watch her go, sighing inwardly.

"_Well done you two. Your excessive use of 'egg-liners' _(Yoshi had just come up with that) _has caused me to lose my sparring partner. I hope you two disappear from this place by the time I get back!" _Lucario glared at them, and then leapt onto the roof, where he promptly disappeared.

Pikachu looked upset, until Yoshi blew another raspberry. _"What a la-la! How come he's grumpy, when he's playing too? Did you hear him? He said 'egg-sessive'! That counts!"_ Pikachu smiled, and then started giggling. _"Well you know what I think? I think he's egg-agerating!"_ Pikachu tried vainly to breathe, but his stomach had contracted so hard he was finding it next to impossible.

"_He's just jealous he's not as egg-citing as we are!" _Pikachu tried to defend himself, but Yoshi shook his head.

"_I think you're starting to lose it, buddy. That one wasn't as good as the others,"_ The lightning mouse gaped. That was just as good as the others!

"_Hey, that's not fair! It was so good!" _Yoshi shook his head sadly.

"_Nope, it really wasn't," _Pikachu growled at his friend.

"_Fine then! Come up with a better one!"_ Yoshi thought for a minute, but couldn't come up with anything.

"_I can't. So I guess you win after all! No wait, I got one! Egg-ample!" _Pikachu nodded. That counted

"_Yeah, but you didn't use it in a sentence!"_ Pikachu was under the impression that if you were going to play word games, you had to play them properly. Yoshi sat down in a huff and sighed.

"_I just gave an egg-ample of an egg- word!" _Pikachu grinned, his good humour restored.

"_Okay, that was good. What about egg-cepting me from Samus' wrath? She looks pretty mad before..."_ Yoshi snickered.

"_Hah, that's a good one! Oh well, she'll just have to egg-scuse us!" _Pikachu sat up.

"_Wait a minute, you already used that one! No cheating!" _Yoshi blinked.

"_Oh right. Whoops! Well, I think we've pretty much ran out of words by now. You know, we've used egg-scuse, egg-actly, egg-cepting, egg-cetera. What's left to use?" _Pikachu giggled.

"'_Egg-cetera' was a new one. Well done!"_ Yoshi pretended to bow.

"_Thank you, thank you. But seriously, we could go play something else now. I'm all out of words," _Pikachu nodded.

"_Okay then. Well, we could always finish our game of egg-splat! Since we kind of got sidetracked and everything..."_ The green dinosaur nodded enthusiastically.

"_Sounds good to me!" _

The two friends immediately stood up and took sides on opposites ends of the court. Yoshi made an egg and threw it over Pikachu's head. The little Pokemon reacted instantly, jumping up and just managing to grab it. The egg went back and forth for some time, until Yoshi leapt around and towards the goal. He threw the egg, where it teetered precariously on the edge of the goal. Both of them watched, breaths held.

Pikachu grinned. _"At least we had an egg-tremely fun time!"_ Yoshi laughed as the egg finally fell through the goal.

Egg-SPLAT!

...

**I love Yoshi so much. He's just gorgeous. Anyways, in other, unrelated news, I actually went through my dictionary finding 'egg-' words. My vocabulary is now slightly larger than it was to begin with, which is always good. More random good times to come when we update this story next, so be on the lookout...I may have a few ideas waiting in the wings...**

**-Aerococonut**


	3. 3:Bowling for Monkeys

**This is just a chapter to get a look inside the mind of a character that we barely visit: Chimchar. Hopefully you will all enjoy.**

**Bowling For Monkeys**

Chimchar and Diddy Kong were bored. At first they'd been hanging with Donkey Kong, but he'd fallen asleep in his hammock again, and the other Pokémon were sick of Chimchar having to translate for Diddy. After all, they weren't all monkeys, which is why Chimchar had been acting as translator.

"_Dids, what are we going to do? This is sooo boring with no one else to talk to," _Chimchar sighed sadly. She realised it was probably going to be another one of those days that ended in an argument, since Diddy's suggestions usually ended badly.

"_Hey I have an idea. Let's go wake up Donkey, see if he has any ideas we can do." _Chimchar looked shocked at Diddy's suggestion.

"_Umm, Dids? That doesn't sound like a very good idea. Remember the last time we woke him up? And that was an accident!" _Diddy blanched. He did remember. Chimchar had been practising her flamethrower, trying to get it into the star shape she was now well known for, and Diddy had been blocking them with his shield. One flamethrower had been off line, and had burned through DK's hammock.

What followed then was three hours of Chimchar and Diddy running and hiding from one very angry monkey. Waking up Donkey Kong sounded to Chimchar about as safe as poking a sleeping Rayquaza in the eye.

The two argued for a while as to whether or not it was safe to wake up Donkey Kong. In the end, Chimchar lost the argument, and Diddy Kong began to outline how they would wake him up.

The plan was simple. Chimchar would burn through the hammock as Diddy fired his popguns. There was no way Donkey could sleep through that. And they were right; he woke up and had grabbed each of them with his long arms before they could move.

"_Okay, you two have woken me up- out of boredom- for the last time! We are now going to play a little game. If you two win I'll let you off, but if I win, well... we will get to that. Have either of you ever played the original Donkey Kong?" _The two smaller monkeys shook their heads and Donkey Kong laughed evilly.

_At the nearby hill..._

Donkey Kong stood at the top of the hill next to a huge stack of barrels as he explained the rules of the challenge.

"_It's simple! You guys have to get to the top of the hill, while I throw barrels down to stop you. If you can make it to the top of the hill, I'll let you guys go. Easy enough?" _Chimchar and Diddy nodded, and the challenge began.

Donkey started by throwing barrels down at a steady rate. The two young chimps easily dodged them and DK started to mix things up a little. Diddy jumped over a barrel, only to land on another one which burst and sent him back to the bottom of the hill. Chimchar was quick to follow; she had misjudged the speed of a barrel and gotten hit.

They started using teamwork; Chimchar used Flamethrower to burn the barrels in Diddy's path, which only worked until Diddy was halfway, as DK then threw a barrel in a high arc: directly into Chimchar, who was sent sprawling. Diddy shrieked in alarm and turned to look at Chimchar, completely oblivious to the barrel coming up behind him. He soon joined her at the bottom of the hill.

"_This is your last chance guys! If you don't get up the hill this time..."_ DK thought for a moment and smiled. "_You have to clean the tree house!"_

The tree house that the Kongs had in the garden was always a mess. Most of it was Diddy's fault, not that he liked to admit it. The Kongs did have a room inside but they only used it occasionally. It looked as though it had never been cleaned, which knowing DK's laziness and Diddy's mess making prowess, it probably hadn't.

Chimchar and Diddy used their best efforts to climb the hill this time; Diddy went first flying up with his Jetbarrels. DK just sat there and calmly lobbed a barrel at Diddy, sending him back down to the bottom. Chimchar fired up her Blaze ability in order to boost her fire type moves, including Flame Wheel. She whipped flames around her, and then she charged straight up the hill in a wheel of fire. The barrels that DK sent down were easily blasted apart by the sheer intensity of the attack until she met a TNT barrel. The explosion was powerful enough to blow her out of Flame Wheel and send her to the bottom of the hill, condemning her and Diddy to cleaning the tree house.

Chimchar looked over at Diddy and simply said; "_YOU are in deep shit." _

_Hours later, in the tree house..._

Chimchar grunted with the effort as she threw yet another dead, half-grown banana tree to the ground below; that had been the seventh one so far. If they cleaned out the leftover bananas, they might not have a tree house that was full of trees that had started growing and then died from lack of care. Diddy had been surprisingly helpful though; he had bounds of energy and had even grabbed three of the trees himself. Not that this meant Chimchar had forgiven him for getting her into this mess. Pearl had come by looking for her earlier, Chimchar had managed to tell her she had to stay and clean the tree house, much to Pearl's disappointment.

"_I TOLD you we should not have woken up Donkey, he is NOT a morning person!" _Chimchar said heatedly while Diddy merely looked at her in surprise.

"_It was four in the afternoon! How the HELL is that a bad morning person?_ Diddy had no idea that Chimchar was actually rather angry with him.

"_Diddy if I didn't know better I'd say those bananas are messing with your head, but since I do I can't believe you wanted to wake him again, stupid shrimp chimp." _Diddy blanched, Chimchar only ever called him a shrimp chimp when she was mad, and now she'd called him stupid...she was pissed.

It took them almost all of the afternoon to get the tree house cleaned which involved removing five more banana trees and three klaptraps that had somehow ended up in the tree house (and they can't climb, Chimchar had NO idea how they got up there) one of which found Diddy's rear end quite tasty (hilarious but not enough to make Diddy pay for making her clean the tree house) and Chimchar was quite angry by the end of it. She decided to make Diddy pay, herself.

"_Hey Diddy, since you made me help you clean the tree house, we are going to have a battle."_

"_Oh yeah? And how are we going to do that? You don't have a Battle Gauntlet."_ It was true. For Red, Gold, Sapphire and Pearl the Pokémon didn't get their own Battle Gauntlet, instead their trainer would use it for them.

"_Crap. I forgot about that. Wait here while I go get Pearl. How could I have forgotten I needed one of those?" _Chimchar started muttering to herself as she ran off.

_Inside the Mansion..._

Chimchar was having a lot of difficulty finding Pearl. The female PK Trainer was most likely with Red, but that only made finding her more difficult these days. Both Red and Pearl were rather shy, hiding away together of an evening, getting up to whatever it is that humans do.

Eventually the monkey Pokemon heard them talking quietly in a room just near the kitchens.

"_CHIMCHAR!"_ she yelled rather loudly, to get their attention and avoid walking in on them. Pearl came racing out to see what had caused Chimchar to be so noisy. Chimchar merely gestured at her Battle Gauntlet and Pearl understood completely.

She ducked her head back into the room. "Sorry Red, Chimchar wants a battle, see you tomorrow." There was a muffled response before Pearl replied, "Yes, love you too. Night." Turning to Chimchar she asked, "Ok, who is it this time? Diddy again? Let me guess, because you ended up cleaning the tree house? When will that bloody monkey ever learn that you do NOT annoy DK just because you are bored? Ok, lead the way." Chimchar raced off to find Diddy, Pearl running along in her wake.

_Back at the Tree House..._

Pearl and Diddy activated their Gauntlets. Chimchar was eager to begin.

"_Dids, you ready to go?"_ she taunted her opponent.

"_Course I am." _Diddy looked a little unsure of how he was going to do; he was always a little over eager to battle Chimchar. Except, the last few times hadn't ended so well for him. The barrier flew out and set up the battle zone.

Chimchar started by launching her star shaped Flamethrower at Diddy, who dodged but smelt burning hair. Looking at his tail he saw a thin column of smoke rising and he shrieked in outrage while Chimchar giggled and disappeared with Dig. Diddy looked around wildly until the fire monkey leap from the ground behind him and launched a Fire Spin.

The attack was a direct hit and it wrapped Diddy in a tornado of fire, rapidly increasing his damage. Diddy jumped out of the tornado only to fall prey to a Fury Swipes attack. Falling back, Diddy used his tail to wrap around Chimchar's wrist and slammed her into the ground. He followed by punching her, which was all he had time for as Chimchar used a Brick Break on Diddy's stomach, forcing him to let go as she launched him across the battlefield.

Getting up Diddy pulled out his popguns and sent a barrage of peanuts at the flame monkey. Chimchar was quick to use Ember to block them all. Diddy shrieked in frustration and launched into a flying Cartwheel. Chimchar rolled aside and laughed at his feeble attempts to hit her. Diddy took offense and tried to capture her in his tail but Chimchar saw it coming. She caught the tail and bit down hard into the appendage, igniting flames in her mouth to burn him as well. Diddy shrieked in pain and started hopping around, trying to cool his tail.

"_That should teach you, stupid shrimp chimp." _Chimchar taunted as Diddy finally managed to extinguish his tail. He glared at her. Chimchar was an awesome monkey but Diddy seemed to have a talent for pissing her off.

Chimchar finished the match with a powerful Flame Wheel, knocking Diddy straight into the barrier. Diddy was disappointed, and went off to see if DK would console him. That is, if he wasn't sleeping again...

**Hope you guys all enjoyed that little insight into Chimchar's head, she finds Red and Pearl's relationship mysterious and she and Diddy are quite close...until he gets her mad, which is like a lot of people. University has just started for both of us so expect less frequent updates but never fear we will write more.**

**Serenity**


End file.
